Fructose is a desirable sugar in the diet because it is metabolized differently than glucose and is not dependent upon insulin. Fructose, in its native state, has thus been recommended in the diet regimen for diabetics.
Until now, attempts to prepare hard candy glass containing high levels of fructose have resulted in a discolored sticky mass. The fructose employed is extremely labile and easily degrades in the presence of heat. Therefore, fructose content in stable hard candy glasses have been limited to up to 20% fructose (from invert sugar). Accordingly, a hard candy which contains substantially more than 20% fructose but which is not degraded or discolored and has good shelf-life has indeed been a long-felt want.